Just A Dream
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Karkat's cooped himself up in his room. Has what's happened been a dream or is this really their reality? Davekat. Rated M for self-harm. Angst. ENJOY THIS SHITTY ASS FANFICTION MOTHERFUCKER.


_**I'm in a pissy mood, and I want a very angst one-shot, so fuck all of you. (note: I started writing this while in a pissy mood, then I became sad, but fuck it I wanna continue this, I wanna see how it ends)**_

* * *

Karkat sat alone in the room, his hair was tussled and his clothes were worn down a bit from constantly sleeping in them. His pale face and thinning complexion showed that he hadn't really eaten in the past few weeks. He was replaying the last conversations he had with his friends.

* * *

 _"Karkat, you need help." Kanaya's voice rung in his ears, making him shake._

 _"I'm fine, why would I need help?"_

 _"Dude, you're killing yourself, come on, just eat, or do something that isn't sleep, come the fuck on." He curled up against Dave's words._

 _"Karkat, please, just do something that isn't laying down." He hid under the covers, Rose's voice hitting him._

 _"Guys, just stop, he's obviously not interested. Let's just leave him alone." Terezi's voice hit him the hardest, causing tears to slide down his face and onto the mattress._

* * *

He looked over at the walls, and then down at his sickle.

'It's not worth it, Karkat, don't do it.' His own conscience played out in his head, the good side, while the bad side pushed him on.

'It'll make you feel better, Karkat, just remember, they don't care about you, they abandoned you. Gamzee left you, Terezi left, and Rose and Kanaya left, even Dave left. All because you're weak. A failure. You shouldn't even call yourself a troll. You're a disgusting lump of hoofbeast shit that slithered out of the Mother Grub.' He shook, tears sliding down his face, grabbing his sickle and pressing the blade against his skin, carving into his arms. Then his legs. Then his sides and chest and his back slightly. Blood was sliding down him. That disgusting red that slid down his cheeks, that was covering his skin, that fucking RED BLOOD that hurt him worse than anything else.

"I'm... I'm just a mutant." He choked out, letting out a sob. He shook as he brought the sickle to his neck, starting to see dark spots. He closed his eyes an-

* * *

Dave opened Karkat's door slowly, unsure of what he was actually doing. It had been a few days since he saw Karkat. He was trying to get Karkat to do something, but he wouldn't.

He peered in, seeing Karkat about to slide his sickle over his throat. He ran in, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. Karkat's eyes opened, freezing as he saw his own refection in Dave's shades, the light flicked and dimmed, Dave's shaded eyes showing, he looked like he was in fear, tears on the brink of falling. Karkat shook, reaching and peeling Dave's hand off of his wrist, sliding the sickle into his hand, tears sliding down his face still. He felt ashamed.

Sadly, that didn't really happen. It was too late.

"KARKAT!" Dave ran in, but he had already cut his neck, slumping over and falling onto the floor, red blood sliding. He grabbed him, holding him close. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, looking down at the troll that was in his arms. His eyelids opened, his grey eyes gleaming with light before glazing over quickly. Dave shook, letting out a scream. It wasn't long before Kanaya and Rose came by, gasping at what they saw. After that, Terezi came over, freezing at the sight.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Karkat killed himself, and Dave hadn't slept in that whole time. He kept having nightmares. He kept seeing Karkat bleeding whenever he closed his eyes. He even ditched everything red that he had, leaving him stuck in pretty much nothing except his shades. He heard a knock on his door and he got up, rubbing his eyes under his shades. He opened the door to see Rose, looking up at him.

"Dave, get dressed. It- it's time." He nodded, sighing and closing the door. He looked at the outfit that he was given not to long ago, it was a suit.

* * *

In a way, Dave could of said that the funeral was nice. But it wasn't something he could appease to. He hated it, he didn't like the idea of his best friend being dead. He cared about him, he talked to him occasionally. He-

He loved him.

* * *

Karkat woke up screaming in his bed, there were footsteps as someone ran in and got on his bed, holding him close. Karkat shook, sobbing into their chest. He didn't know if he wanted to look up at the person or not. He knew it was Dave. It had to be Dave. Dave was the only person that would be close to his respiteblock.

"Shh, hey, it's okay." His calming voice settled pleasantly in the air, he stroked the smaller troll's mess of hair softly, listening to the soft hiccuping sobs being emitted. He rocked him back and forth, kissing his forehead softly.

"Dave..." He couldn't really continue, slowly lifting his head and kissing him softly. He laid his head on his shoulder, wiping away his tears.

He was fine, it was just a dream.


End file.
